Game modifications
Even though the game doesn't have an official modding support, there are some textures that you can edit apart from adding your own music. Since the game is on the Unity engine, you can use the Unity Asset Explorer to export and import assets out of the game to modify them. Unity Asset Explorer For the Steam version, the game files can be found from *steam_install_directory*\steamapps\common\My Summer Car\ Importing music The radio is only compatible with .ogg files. Placing the files in the "Radio" folder will allow the music to play after pressing the "Import Music" from the main menu and tuning into the right Radio Station. Be sure to change the name of the files to "track1.ogg, track2.ogg and track3.ogg" etc, Theres a limit of 99 songs. Changing images In "\Images" folder you can change your drivers license photo, the "Custom paint made by artist", your garage flag and the posters in your room. NOTE: Make sure the files are saved as .png's or they will not show in-game Garage flags flag_garage.png|Satsuma/Datsun garage flag Car skins A lot of Satsuma skins can be found at the MSC sub-reddit Satsuma skin thread. 3rZZIb.png|Semi-transparent overlay template template-0.png|Stock Template Texture Editing Using Unity Asset Explorer, select "Open Assets-file" and open an .assets file (sharedassets1 or 2 for the latest version, 0 or 1 for pre-08.11.16 builds). After the load is done, right click on the file you want to extract and select "Extract This File". The penis file will be found in a folder corresponding to the asset file name. To import it back, right click the file in Unity Asset Explorer and select "Import this file from DDS". After you are done, select "Save assets-file" and overwrite the .assets file. You can enable DDS preview to help you find the correct textures from the right. The DDS files are upside down, so either deal with it or when loading the file to photoshop select "Load Flipped Vertically" and then when saving "Save Flipped Vertically". When saving an edited DDS file; make sure 'Generate MIP Map' is enabled, as it is disabled by default on some software. Notes for texture-editing * DXT5 files have an additional monochrome alpha channel for transparency hidden with the RGB channels. * Textures ending in "_spec" are specular maps which are used to set how reflective/shiny something is. * Textures ending in "_emission" are used for glowing surfaces, like lights and screens. * Some texture replacements work with quit & continue, some need you to close the game completely. * UAE doesn't work with ARGB4444 or RGB565 textures. Sample textures Visual guide to motorparts_atlas texture. You can find an imgur album with some rather quick and crude example changes here. Niche mod examples can be found here , with an imported flair. (Sli.mg broke, here's a preview) Downloads More texture and model modifications can be found on RaceDepartments MSC Mod section Tools Updates As of Steam Update 08.11.16 the location of textures in sharedassets has changed, the update will have replaced your modified textures with the original game ones. Be wary of this for future updates. FAQ and other Issues * Error Wrong Size DDS: Make sure you have MIP Maps enabled and the texture is the correct TYPE (usually DXT1 or DXT5), also that you haven't accidentally resized the canvas. Rarely a texture will have no MIP Maps so try with them dissabled too (usually with textures like repair shop orders,inspection paper and car parts magazine...) . * Transparent Texture: This can happen if a DXT5 DDS opens in your editor as the Alpha Channel, usually in a program like Paint.net. You can solve this by using programs like DXTBmp with Paint.net or try another image editing software. * Texture upside down: You forgot to flip the canvas back round! DDS' are flipped by default, save them upside down. * White marks on body: Even with rust removed, the metallic sheen texture has the rusk marks overlaying the body, causing white marks in sunlight. Edit the body_metallic.text (sharedassets1) to be a solid black texture. For a metallic effect without singling the Alpha, make it an opaque black; lighter = more metallic. * Missing texture on edited model: If you changed a model in game, but the texture is wrong, it's because your model isn't tagged to the correct UV map. Create a new UV map with your chosen texture, make sure it's the same resolution as the game's original model. You'll then need to re-name and insert your new UV map as whatever the original model's texture was using UAV. References Category:Gameplay